


Understanding

by lonelydementia



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Post-Finale, this is super short and exists only because i'm emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydementia/pseuds/lonelydementia
Summary: Boys deal with the aftermath of Produce in their own ways but also: together.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> sup helur
> 
> this is short, and un-betaed! after watching the finale, i was the most emotional about seungwoo and dongpyo making it together- my favourite parent-child friendship ever on produce-, and on the other hand, woo and jinhyuk.. not making it together.
> 
> these are two short, separate fics but ones that i felt i had to write. also easier to publish them together.  
> now im dumping them here, maybe they'll bring some joy or comfort to someone ♡

It’s nearly impossible to find a silent moment in the hectic corridors after the recording. Seungwoo’s hand directs Dongpyo away from shrieking trainees and crying families around a corner to a corridor that leads nowhere. There’s no resistance from the younger boy, only his trademark coy smile appearing for a second when Seungwoo crushes the young trainee against his chest and wraps his arms around the boy. He inhales and exhales slowly, his breath quivering.

“We made it, hyung”, Dongpyo says softly, voice thick. Seungwoo moves his head, cheek pressed against the fluffy hair of his dongsaeng to steal a look at the euphoric, serene smile on Dongpyo’s lips. His eyes are closed. The genuine happiness is enough to bring tears back into Seungwoo’s eyes.

“We did”, he nods and drops a soft kiss on top of Dongpyo’s hair. 

-

Wooseok curls his body against Jinhyuk’s back. It’s unusual for them to cuddle with Wooseok as the big spoon but Jinhyuk doesn’t want the new X1 member to see his tears so their positions have changed just for this one night. Their last night. Wooseok tightens his grip on his friend, worried they might not be able to communicate much during Wooseok’s exclusive contract. 

It’s late. Not late enough for the sun to start rising but the one day Wooseok has free before moving to the new dorms is approaching and neither of them want to think of it. 

“You should be coming with me”, Wooseok whimpers. He means to whisper it softly into Jinhyuk’s ear but his voice breaks as soon as he starts speaking. “We should be packing together tomorrow.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t respond. He breathes in deep, body pushing closer to Wooseok’s tense one. The heavy silence between them continues when Wooseok crawls on top of the other, works himself open with three fingers and plenty of lube as he lets out series of tiny moans in front of Jinhyuk’s stoic face. The impassive expression on Jinhyuk’s face crumbles down when Wooseok’s hand brings his cock to its hardness and he lets out a groan when the beautiful man sinks down on his length with so much passion in his eyes, Jinhyuk can’t help the tears filling up his.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡


End file.
